1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propulsion mechanism or sabot for a subcaliber projectile, in which the mechanism is constructed segmented, and which includes a carrier component defining a form-fitted zone between itself and the projectile, a front part of which projectile is connected with the carrier component, the latter of which is constructed with an air pocket, a rearward positioning or adjusting part which is connected to the carrier component, and an outer part which is arranged intermediate the front part and the rearward positioning part.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A propulsion mechanism or sabot of the type referred to hereinabove is known from the disclosure of German Pat. No. 36 25 730 A1. In this propulsion mechanism, the outer constituent includes a fibrous component which assumes tensile stresses, and which is connected with the carrier component. The fibrous component possesses individual parts which extend intermediate a front and a rear positioning or adjusting region. This propulsion mechanism or sabot consists of a multiplicity of individual parts whereby, especially because of the individual constituents of the fibrous component, there is encountered a considerable demand on assembling work during the manufacture of such a sabot or propulsion mechanism. For the support from the rear thereof, this propulsion mechanism can be provided with radial projections.